To Be Queen
by LuxVossen
Summary: In which Scarlet struggles adjusting to life as a queen. (Drabble/RyoumaScarlet)


Scarlet sighed once more. The war was behind them and there was no revolution to lead no longer. Instead, she had a country to lead in a difficult time of healing after so much bloodshed and violence.

But everytime she looked up above the city from the balconies of the palace, she couldn't help but feel guilty. Like _she_ was the one responsible for the mass destruction in Hoshido. Despite rebelling against Nohrian rule, she was still Nohrian by birthright. She knew that the hushed whispers everytime she made her way down another long corridor was of her Nohrian blood. In their eyes, she was another Nohrian. As she looked in the mirror, she felt like another Nohrian.

The servants and maids often talked to her of "proper queen behavior" but she wouldn't have it. Everything to her is so different than Cheve as it was to be expected the moment she step foot in the palace. In Cheve, it was all about staying alive, laying low so the Nohrians wouldn't crush you beneath their foot. And now the war was done and gone, new monarchs ruling, nobody really needed to worry about that anymore. And still, the instinct was still there. Above manners or dress codes, the instinct for survival remained.

Having enough of the stuffy palace, she made her way down to the main courtyard of the palace where hundreds of different flowers bloomed. Despite the flaws of the castle, this was her favorite place. Flowers had always cheered her up in each and every way. Especially the white primrose, which Ryouma had given her before they battled with bandits all the way back in Cheve. It seemed so long ago, and yet it had only been a few months.

"Scarlet?"

The queen turned around, recognizing the voice in an instant.

"Morning, Ryouma," Scarlet greeted her husband, who for once was not wearing his rather jaunty armor. "Don't you have another meeting to attend?"

"Can't I just spend some time with my lovely wife without her saying something?" Ryouma laughed, standing by her as she stared into a bush of lilies.

Scarlet felt heat rise in her cheeks, and not just due to the warm sun shining upon them that day. To be quite frank, one of the worst parts of being queen despite just the constant pressure and business to attend and palace gossip was she never got to spend much time with him. With him always at meetings and Shiro growning up and constantly wanting to play with his cousins and friends alike, it was lonely if not boring. Secretly, Scarlet missed the days at Cheve and in battle where they'd be side by side. Where they had all the time in the world to talk together under the night sky. Moments impossible to obtain anymore. Though she wouldn't let him know it.

"It's a lovely day out, isn't it?" Ryouma remarked, basking in the sun. "It's been a while since I've been able to enjoy my time like this."

"I can't imagine being a king. I mean being a queen is hard enough!" Scarlet exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "I mean, it's all 'your highness you can't do that' or 'your highness do this' or 'your highness you have a meeting.' I admit, I admire you for being able to go through all that plus more."

Ryouma laughed, pulling his wife into a hug.

"You're still the same, queen or not," he said, burying his face into her hair, getting the faint fragrance of primroses. "Still the same Scarlet I know and love."

"Oh shut up you," she replied, trying to restrain her chuckle. She attempted wormed her way out of his grip but he held on tightly. "You're not acting very kingly at all, y'know that?"

"Says you, my queen."

* * *

 **A/N: I still salt over the lack of Ryouma/Scarlet supports :^)))))**

 **But anyways, I figured if Scarlet could marry Ryouma and become queen she'd have a difficult time.**

 **I did leave up a lot to you. It could take place after birthright or after** **revelation in a world where nintendo didn't treat Scarlet like trash but that's none of my business.**

 **I'll see you all next time!**

 **-Lux**


End file.
